Huitzilihuitl
by chisanaki
Summary: Albus y Minerva discuten sobre cómo deben llamar a su hijo. Fluff. One Shot. Complete.


Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan pertenece y pertenecerá siempre a JKR, y no pretendo ganar nada con ello, sólo diversión.

A/N: Es fluff... ya lo sé! No me gusta escribir nada relacionado con hijos de ADMM... no creo que existan! Sin embargo no pude evitarlo..

Basado en hechos reales! Espero les parezca divertido

Background: Huitzilíhuitl fue el Segundo Tlatoani (rey Azteca) de Tenochtitlan (capital del imperio Azteca, hoy Ciudad de México)

**Huitzilíhuitl** by ismaco

"Entonces tendrá que llamarse Huitzilíhuitl Aodh Lachlan Sholto McGonagall"

"QUE!"

El movimiento de Albus Dumbledore fue tan rápido que tiró el tintero salpicando de tinta todos los papeles que había en su escritorio. Con cara de incredulidad volteó a ver a su esposa embarazada. Minerva McGonagall no movió un solo músculo en respuesta a la reacción de su marido. Recostada en el sillón, siguió leyendo.

"Que tendrá que llamarse Huitzilíhuitl Aodh Lachlan Sholto McGonagall" repitió Minerva con el mismo tono de voz que había ocupado en la primera ocasión. Continuó leyendo.

"NO ESTARÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO!" Contestó Albus irritado, mirando aún intensamente a su esposa.

"Si, si estoy hablando en serio" dijo levantando la vista y mirando a su esposo por encima de los lentes. "Si pretendes llamar a tu hijo Huitzilíhuitl debes admitir que suena mucho mejor Huitzilíhuitl McGonagall que Huitzilíhuitl Dumbledore."

"Ni siquiera estás pronunciándolo bien Minerva, es Uit-si-lí-ui-tl y no Uis-ti-lí-ui-lt" repitió fastidiado Albus por la que él pensaba era la decimoquinta vez en el último mes. "Cuántas veces vas a hacerme repetirlo?"

"Si sé cómo pronunciarlo Albus" contestó irritada. "Pero es imposible pronunciar fluídamente Huitzilíhuitl Dumbledore. Es mucho más fácil Huitzilíhuitl McGonagall. Además, podrías recordarme de nuevo POR QUÉ hemos de llamar a nuestro hijo de esa forma?"

"Siempre me ha gustado mucho la histor..."

"Ya sé que te gusta la historia! Sin embargo William o Charles son nombres que tienen también mucha historia, y no sé por qué no utilizar un nombre así"

"Pero Huitzilíhuitl es un nombre mucho más sonoro Minerva, además de original"

"Nuestro hijo no necesita un nombre original... suficiente tiene con Aodh, Lachlan y Sholto, podríamos ponerle un nombre normal para su uso diario"

"Pero Minerva..." dijo Albus al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie y caminaba al sillón. "Ya lo habíamos discutido."

El tono de voz de Albus sumado a sus ojos de cachorro estuvieron a punto de quebrantar la seriedad de Minerva. Sin embargo, haciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario, habló con voz neutral.

"Si tu vas a escoger el nombre... yo tengo la opción de preferir darle mi apellido"

"Pero Minerva..."

"Es ese el trato... o lleva mi apellido o se llama William"

Albus frunció el ceño

"Es lo justo! Tu escoges el nombre y yo el apellido, o viceversa" Contestó Minerva con tranquilidad.

Albus cruzó los brazos haciendo puchero.

"Si se apellida McGonagall, va a confundir a todo el mundo. Van a pensar que no tiene padre o que no me quiero hacer responsable de el."

"Pero eso no va a ser cier..."

"No me digas que no va a ser cierto. No _puede_ llamarse Huitzilíhuitl McGonagall!"

"Yo ya te di mis opciones: Huitzilíhuitl McGonagall o William Dumbledore"

"Es tu última palabra?" preguntó Albus

"Si"

"Está bien" contestó derrotado Albus poniéndose de pie y regresando a su trabajo. "William Dumbledore será"

Minerva sonrió casi imperceptiblemente mientras volvía a su lectura.

­­­­­

Minerva salío del baño después de ponerse su camisón para dormir. Se recostó al lado de su esposo acurrucándose en su abrazo y con un movimiento de su varita apagó la luz.

"Buenas noches Tabby!"

"Buenas noches Albus", contestó Minerva junto con un largo beso.

"Por qué te ríes?" interrumpió Albus.

Un par de ojos verdes lo miraron en la oscuridad. Ojos pícaros, como el les decía.

"Realmente lo creíste... Huitzilíhuitl _McGonagall_?"

Albus Dumbledore fue el que la besó esta vez, considerándose derrotado.

FIN!

A/N2: Reviews... please! REVIEWS! Necesito Reviews! Por favor!

Isabel


End file.
